The Suitest Night
by ChinaCat5
Summary: Barbara and Abby are exposed to nights of pleasure they have never felt before. An add on to episode A Tale of Two Houses. Very Explicit
1. Chapter 1: Barbara's Mistake

Rated M for sexual content

Chapter 1: A Mistake

Barbara's Point of View

Barbara sat on the couch with the lights dimmed in Cody's dad's new apartment. She awaited him to come back from the kitchen. I've never been alone in a room, let alone a whole house with anyone before. Soon, soft hands covered her eyes, "Want some company, Baby?" She giggled and raised her shoulders, "Sure." Cody sat down on the other side of the couch and Barbara turned away from him to fix her hair. Then, she knew it was time.

She turned around as he did the same, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips to his. This kiss was different, his tongue protruded deeper into her mouth, dominating over her inexperienced tongue. She let his tongue wrestle hers, rougher than usual, Barbara enjoyed it. Then, another unusual thing happened. Cody leaned closer to her, forcing her backwards, and before she knew it, she was lying down on the couch with Cody on top of her, eyes still closed. His lips left hers as his head moved to her neck, here she opened her eyes. She saw the back of his neck and his body pressed to hers. Feeling his warm lips kissing her neck made her shiver everywhere; then the best part came and she saw it too. His pelvic area rubbed against hers. She could hear, see, and definitely feel his jeans rubbing against her underwear, and an organ beneath the denim as well. He continued rubbing and kissing her. She felt such a pleasure from the moment, until she saw his shirt.

He was wearing a red graphic T-shirt, she knew Cody well enough to the point that he never wore those graphic T-shirts. The fact hit her quickly and she pushed his body off hers and sat up. Zack sat in front of her, just as she expected. "Barbara?" he questioned.

"Zack? What are you doing here?" She tried to stay quiet in hopes Cody did not stand near.

"I'm on a date with Abby."

"I'm on a date with Cody."

"He's here? The guy said he was going to the library," Zack looked confused. "Um, okay. None of this happened right?"

"Agreed, nothing just happened." Barbara didn't want to think about what she had just done. She stood up and walked behind the couch. At the moment Cody walked in from the kitchen and Abby walked in from the opposite side, probably from the bathroom.

"Zack, what are you doing here?!" Cody shouted in his straining voice.

"Me, what are you doing here?" Zack walked over to Abby and held her by the waist.

Abby spoke, "Hey Barbara. Look boys, we're both obviously on dates."

"Yeah, and I'm sure there's more than one room in this place," Barbara replied hoping to end the feud.

"Sounds good, Barbara. Let's go in my room," Cody grasped her hand and began leading her through the hallway.

Zack began leading Abby in the opposite way, "And we're going in Dad's room." They headed to the door at the other end of the hallway.

Cody led Barbara through the doorway and closed it shut.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Barbara's Choice

Chapter 2: Barbara's Choice

Barbara's Point of View

"Sorry about that, Barbara. I hope Zack didn't scare you, he sure scared me. I didn't know he was gonna be here." Cody had turned on the lights.

"Huh, what? Oh, no, he didn't scare me." Barbara had sat down on the bed. Her mind was still racing over what had just happened. _I'm never gonna tell him, ever._ She couldn't get over the feeling she had just experienced, it had felt so wonderful and the rush still lived throug her body.

Cody sat down next to her on the bed and took her hand. "Are you okay? You seem confused."

"I am."

"If it makes you feel any better, I learned a few new words recently. Wanna put them on flashcards are can I just teach them to you?" Cody suddenly seemed energetic. She loved it when they talked intellectual things.

"No. I mean, I'm not really in the mood for school work." _Did I really just say that?_

"So, what's on your mind." Cody held her chin and lifted her face to see it. She knew there was no holding back.

Barbara swung her arms over his shoulders and kissed him fiercely. She forced her tongue through and carressed his for dominance. As they kissed she fell nearly on top of him and they lied on the bed kissing. She could tell Cody was surprised by her sudden action and she began slowing down to allow him to keep up.

When they returned to their usual state of kissing lips, Barbara pulled her face away and began picking at Cody's shirt buttons. She concentrated on undoing each one, as she did this, she felt quite sexy, something she never considered herself to have ever been. As she reached the last button she motioned for him to take it off, and surprising he did. Next she went lower, unbuckling his belt and pants. She reached inside to pull them down part away, just enough to do what she wanted. Then she reached deeper, within his briefs and found what she had been looking for. She felt around with both her hands until she found the right grasp. She held his dick like a stick and began squeezing and rubbing it up and down. Cody made no effort to resist, which she liked. Barbara knew he liked the feeling; he began to moan softly and she liked that sound too. She started off slowly until her heartbeat fastened and she pulled and rubbed up and down faster as well and she felt it. The stick had hardened and she wanted to know more; she loosened her grasp and her hands retreated from his briefs.

Barbara kissed his lips with a peck and whispered, "Cody, I really want to do this."

Cody looked unsure until he gave her a smile. He reached for her dress and pulled it over her head and threw it on the floor. She now sat on the bed in a bra and underwear, grannies of course, the most comfortable. He took a breath and then a sigh, "We need a condom right?"

"Yeah."

"Safety first." Cody, always himself no matter what they were doing. She loved him for that.

"We are in your dad's bachellor pad."

"True, he must have one somewhere." He got off the bed, opened the door, and gestured for her to follow. He was still in his briefs and she still stood in her undergarments, but she followed. They walked down the hall to his dad's bedroom where a dressor stood outside his door. "I'll look in here."

Barbara didn't even need to be the super genius she was to know what was happening behind that door. She stood very still to listen. Inside she heard soft moans from Abby. Barbara knew they were holding back, by reason that there was another couple in the house. Knowing Zack, should she and Cody had not been in the apartment, there would have been screams of joy and pleasure erupting throughout the place. She tried to block the sounds out of her mind, she wanted to experience it on her own; so she turned back to Cody.

"I found some." There was a box in the back of the bottom drawer, three quarters full. He grabbed one and scurried towards the open door, Barbara following behind.


	3. Chapter 3: Barbara's Awakening

Chapter 3: Barbara's Awakening

Cody and Barbara wrestled each other to the bed, condom still in hand and privates still concealed. Cody released his lips and lifted his head, he layed on top of Barbara with the unopened package in his hand. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. It'll be for the experience, we've learned about this but never will we know what it's really like until we try. Think that it's for science."

"Well I do love science." He kissed her again and as he did so, his hand reached under her back and undid her bra snap in the back. He brought the strips to the front and pulled them off her body. Her breasts stared Cody in the eye and Barbara giggled. Her breasts weren't very big, but they were a pretty good size for a nerd like her. He grabbed them softly through curiosity, she knew he had never seen women's breasts ever before in real life. He felt them, squeezing them softly as if to know every inch of them.

As he touched what no one had ever had access to before, Barbara reached down to his briefs and slowly pulled them off, exposing his dick. It was exactly as she pictured it to be after feeling it; she rubbed his groin area, hoping it would rise his tensions. Then, Cody's hands moved down her body and finally onto her underwear, which he easily slipped off. Now the two were exposed completely, with no akward feelings of the situation, Barbara knew this was the perfect time.

Cody slid off of her body and sat on the edge of the bed. She knew that he knew how to put on the condom from health class, and, being Cody, he had to make sure it was right. He finally slipped it on and returned to his position on top of Barbara's body. He breathed as his head hovered inches from hers, she could hear his breath, he was bracing himself. Then he went for the kiss, their tongues once again meeting, competing for dominance. Barbara closed her eyes and focussed on the kiss. Then she felt it, a hard organ of another's had penetrated her vagina and a massive rush went through her body. She felt the friction slowly increasing and pain shot through her body from a feeling she wasn't used to. Her breath caught short and she had to pull away from the kiss.

"Are you okay?" Cody had stopped the force and asked his words sincerely. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Yeah, keep going, I'm okay." She looked into his caring eyes. "It actually feels good." Surely enough, the pain was still there but she felt the pleasure there as well.

"Really?"

"Uh huh." Her breathing was still uneven.

"Well, it feels good to me too. I love you Barbara."

"I love you too, Cody."

As she spoke her words, they kissed again and the intercourse continued. He continued forcing his way through her body, until the rest of his genital area made contact with hers. Barbara couldn't resist any longer and a loud moan forced its way out of her mouth. Cody smiled, he had liked the sound it and he wanted to hear more. He began pulling out and pushing his way back in. "OH." Barbara couldn't resist her urges anymore. Her pulse had gotten faster. He did the motion again. "YES." Cody put his whole body into it this time. Another moan came, this time, from both of them. "Oh, Barbara." "Oh, Cody." The words continued to repeat as Cody humped faster and harder, faster and harder. An occassional "UH" and "Mm" made their way through the "OH"s and "YES"s. Barbara grabbed Cody's buttcheeks and pushed him up as he humped her. She assisted again as she forced her pelvic area up as he came into her. "I love science!" they both would scream; they didn't care who might hear them now. They just wanted the pleasure and feeling they had just experienced to never end. Cody and Barbara's night went on, almost endlessly as they both felt the pleasures of a lifetime.


	4. Chapter 4: Just Give Abby a Push

Chapter 4: Just Give Abby a Push

Zack's Point of View

Zack closed the door of his dad's bedroom holding Abby by the hand. He led her to the bed where she sat as he pressed his lips to hers. As their tongues played together, Zack's mind raced.

He was going to sleep with her tonight, but this wasn't the first time. He had fucked many other girls, pretty much all of his dates. He definitely wasn't a virgin. Ever since his first time, he had hooked up with all of his dates, whether they wanted to or not. Despite all of his lays, he never really hit the spot with a girl; most girls this age were so shy and timid, definitely not ready for the adult themed sex. Of course, there were some that really pleased him. There was Denise; she actually gave him a hand job, his first in fact. Then there was Laura; she let him get it from the back and he even gave her head. He fucked her twice too (he never really knew why she didn't come back, she probably couldn't handle it). Janice and Jane let him have a three-some, but that wasn't all that great, neither of them put much effort into it. With all of his hookups, though, he had still never been given a blowjob, he always wanted to know how that felt like; but he didn't want to force that on anyone, it wouldn't be right.

As he kissed Abby, he slowly made his way ontop of her, her back on the bed, legs still dangling off the edge, Zack ontop. He felt her body, moving his hands to her back; easily, he had moved her body completely on the bed, her head now on the pillow. He pulled her blouse over her head before she could react; he knew she felt slightly uncomfortable without it but she continued to kiss him. Zack moved his hands to her skirt that he slid off effortlessly (he'd done this numerous times). He put her hands on his stomach; she hesitated, but pulled his shirt off. Zack undid his own pants and slid them off. They now lay in their underwear on the bed. Zack kissed her harder so she'd concentrate on the kiss; then, he slipped his finger under her panties and fingered her gently. She pulled away from the kiss and breathed hard. Abby was definitely a virgin and this was going to be a difficult one.

Zack finally stuck two fingers inside her hole and massaged the walls. She let out a soft moan, boy did he love that sound. Her innocent voice sounded perfect to him. He pulled out his fingers and contined kissing her. She had hesitated everytime he got somewhere closer to sex, but that wasn't gonna stop him. Smooth as ever, he slipped off her bra and panties exposing her developing breasts and slid off his boxers.

"Wait, Zack." Abby held his chest so it was somewhat far from hers. _Here it comes_. "I don't know if I'm ready for this." This was the classic line, he'd heard it before and he knew what to do.

"It's okay, just relax." Zack spoke in his cool, calm, sexy voice into her ear.

"No, wait."

"Relax, it'll feel good."

"Zack, please."

"Don't worry, you'll like it." He had slid the condom from the dresser on without Abby even realizing.

"Please, no, I- oh." He had pushed his memeber into her hole. "Oh, don't it hurts." She kept moaning.

"It's okay, it'll feel good."

"Oh. No don't."

"You'll like it." It was only a matter of time.

"No, please. Oh, oh... OH YES!" There it was. "OH ZACK, YES!"

He had hit the back wall, that's what always got them. Now it was time to have some fun time with Abby. "Yes, it feels good!" He began to pull out, then he thrust back in. "Oh."

"Shh, Baby, I don't want Cody to here us." He didn't really have to say it, she was pretty quiet to begin with. She nodded her head then tilted it back, feeling the pleasure.

Zack kept thrusting. Abby kept moaning. "Oh yes. Go harder!" He obeyed, he thrust his pelvic area harder. "Yes, go faster!" He did. Soon he humped her with a rythmic thrust, in out, in out. Abby's breathing became faster too, she was now giving short _ha_ breaths. "Harder, faster," she kept saying. "Oh." Zack had fun with her, but based on her first hesitation, he knew we wasn't gonna get a good blowjob from her, that was out of the question. Giving head, on the other hand, was. After he began feeling himself get weaker, he pulled out completely. Abby breathed heavily but it slowed. He felt her body, moved over her breasts, slid down to her hips. He placed his head between her legs and licked her wet area. She hesitated again but he didn't care. He licked and licked, sticking his tounge insider her hole. He went at it for ten minutes, enjoying the taste and feeling. Then he came up. She smiled at him and they kissed again, a much more passionate one, rough and tough.

As she began to fall asleep, he spooned her to hold her tight. _That wasn't a bad night, not bad at all._


	5. Chapter 5: Pain

Chapter 5: Pain

Abby's Point of View

Abby was dreaming sweet dreams as she slept naked in the unknown bed. Flashbacks of only hours before when she had lost her virginity to school's pimp. She never believed the rumors about Zack were true until she experienced it first hand. How strange it was to look at something so disgusting and dirty one day and then see it as so wonderful the next. The pleasure of the in and out motion, the warmth of the bodies so close to one another, it was all so great that she could only dream about it. But she wasn't ready to get into this habit, no matter how much she liked it. She didn't want to have sex all the time like some of the girls at school. _No more_, she thought through her dreams, _no more, not for a while_.

Suddenly she was awakened by a major feeling. So many things took her by surprise. Zack's hands were now strapped around her shoulders, grasping her breasts with his hands, tightly. His head was by her shoulders breathing into her left ear. And what got most of her attention, a hard stick was being thrust up her vagina, this time from a different angle from last night. It took her a few seconds to piece everything together, he was getting her from the back, without her permission.

"UH, oh Zack." This time it really hurt, no pleasure in this angle.

He breathed harder in her ear.

"No, mm." She tried to pull away, but his arms were too tight around her. She felt the push from his member and the rest of his body on her back. "Stop, please."

"Oh, com'n Abby, you liked it last night." His thrusts got faster.

"No, this hurts, really, this hurts."

"Relax, it'll get better." His body began to move faster and the pain jolted through her body.

"No it won't Zack, please stop. OH!" She struggled against his tight hold but he was no match for her.

"You wanna play rough now, so can I." He rolled her body so she was now face down. His hands held her arms down to bed.

"Zack stop! UH, UH." He sat almost upright on her butt now with his dick in her hole. He bounced hard on her back forcing his dick to go even further in. "AH"

"Sh, take it like you want it."

Panic spread through her veins as she tried to escape his holds. She was no match for his strength but she kept struggling, making him only push harder and pain her more. All she could do was wait for it to be over. She didn't want any of this anymore, and tears streamed from her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Heatbreak and Shun

Chapter 6: Heart-breaks and Shuns

Barbara's Point of View

Barabara sat in her chair during homeroom 10 minutes before the warning bell would even ring. She patiently awaited Cody who tended to be a little late whenever Zack had a usually slow morning. Her mind recalled the last night she saw him and all the pleasures she felt that night. Ah sex, now that she's felt it she wanted more. She couldn't wait to see Cody again so they could plan out their next little rendevous. Oh how she loved Cody, he may be a nerd but he sure could do wonders in a bed.

The warning bell rang, indicating the students had 5 minutes to get to class. Only seconds after the bell rang Cody was there running as if he were late.

"Hey Barbara!"

"Hey Cody!"

He leaned in close to give her a kiss on the cheek and stayed close. In a whisper he spoke, "So about 2 nights ago..." Barbara smiled, just the topic she wanted to talk about. "It was a great experience and all, but... I think you and I will agree that we shouldn't do that again."

Her heart missed a beat. "What?"

"Yeah, it was a one time thing. We both knew that going into it. But I'm glad we did it."

Barbara had so many questions to ask but none could escape her mouth. Didn't he like it? He just said he was glad, so why couldn't they do it again? _He can't do this to me!_ "I-" she cut herself off, not sure of what to say. Finally she nodded her head in hope to hide her embarrassment.

"Thanks, Barbara. I knew you'd understand." Cody kissed her on the cheek again and sat down in his desk, pulling out a notebook and pencil to take notes on the morning announcements.

Something had to be done. She wasn't over sex yet, it was too great to give up. She needed to figure something out.

Zack's Point of View

As Zack walked into homeroom during the announcements, 2 minutes after the tardy bell had rung, Abby's eyes first caught his. She looked at him, then quickly looked away. He knew what that meant. Personally, he enjoyed fucking her doggy syle, and he didn't see much of a difference between that and traditional straight on sex. She got over the pain the first time, why couldn't she the next?

He took his seat behind her and she leaned foward away from him. He leaned foward too so he could whisper to her. "Abby."

She turned around sharply to face him, "Sh, I don't want to talk to you ever again."

Zack sighed, he didn't expect to be completely shunned. He could care less, though. Time to find another girl for the weekend. Who looked like they would suck his dick? He thought about the girls he could get. No one came to mind yet, usually these things are spur of the moment. He'd figure something out.


	7. Chapter 7: The Deal

Chapter 7: The Deal

Zack's Point of View

It was lunch on that Friday and Zack was ready to scope out his date for Saturday. Saturday would be perfect again. His dad was going to be at his show again (most likely stay out all night like he did that past Saturday), his mom had her own show, and Cody was already out of town for another stupid math convention. No hassels and nothing to worry about... except for finding a girl. Anyone willing to sleep with him would be fine, anyone.

He walked in the cafeteria, making his way past tables of girls, none that would catch his eye though. Finally he made his way back to his normal table where only Barbara sat at today, everyone else was probably still getting food. He took off his backpack and sat across from her.

"Hey Zack," she said.

"Hey," he returned.

"Can I talk to you?"

That was unexpected. "Sure."

She leaned in closer, apparently this was a secret. "What are you doing on Saturday?"

"Woah, are you asking me out on a date or something. I'm not Cody remember."

"I know," there was a hint of resentment in her voice. "I'm just really desperate to do something and I thought you might want to help."

_What is she talking about? What could I possibly help her with?_ "What did you want?"

There was hesitation to her answer but she finally blurted it out in even a softer voice, "I want to have sex."

This was so wrong on so many levels. Did she really just ask if she could sleep with him? Him, Zack, her boyfriend's brother! "What!" he nearly shouted.

"Sh!" She looked around to make sure no one could hear their conversation. "I just really want to do this, and I can't think of anyone else. Look Zack, you don't understand how much I'm craving this right now. I'll do whatever you want."

Ugh! What a sick thought. "Why are _you _even thinking about this?"

"It doesn't matter why, it just matters that I need to do this. Now are you gonna help me or not?"

She did seem desperate. For some reason, she seemed like she knew what she was doing. He was desperate for some action this weekend too and maybe she was the right person to do it with. Cody would never find out. He and Barbara would have a one night stand, and it should please his own cravings. _I must be losing my mind for what I'm about to do_. "Fine, meet me at the condo tomorrow night."

"Thank you," she whispered. Barbara grabbed her bag and walked out of the cafeteria.


	8. Chapter 8: A Night to Remember

Chapter 8: A Night to Remember

Zack's Point of View

Zack stood at the foot of the bed with the lights off watching Barbara undress herself. He was surprised by how sexy she could move with her body arched in certain spots and legs spread wide open. He had the condom waiting by the bedside. He still had his boxers on but his pants and shirt were on the floor. The whole concept of sleeping with his brother's girlfriend was completely out of his mind now. All he was about to do was sleep with another girl.

Barbara was now ontop of the bedsheets completely naked. She leaned on her arms behind her with her knees bent but legs spread wide open exposing her hole and inviting him to come in. Zack walked smoothly to the edge of the bed and crawled on. He saw the juices oozing from her hole and couldn't resist the urge. He slipped his head between her open legs and sucked at her juices. His tounge explored the insides her her whole making large sipping and licking sounds. "Oh!" she moaned. She moaned throughout the whole process. He looked up at her while his tounge shoved into her and she threw her head back enjoying the feeling. He sucked and licked whiled she moaned. Finally he brought his head up and sat up on his spread knees. She closed her legs and slipped them through his as she pulled herself closer to his croch. She pulled his boxers down exposing his perfectly hard member. She pulled his body down so he now lay beside her. She rolled ontop of him and sat up on her knees taking hold of his swollen body part with her hands. She squeezed and rubbed it moving up and down. He moaned out of pleasure and watched her cynical smile as she stared at his enlarged dick her her hands. She rubbed faster now and his moans intensified, she moaned with him. After a few minutes she slowed and finally let go.

As she let go, Zack rolled back on top of her, now with body completely on body. His fingers now searched for her wet spot as he sucked on a spot at her neck. Looking at her face wouldn't do any good, he just wanted to hear her. His fingers pushed into her hole and he felt her body arch slightly. "Oh yes!" she cried. He massaged her insides going as deep as possible. "Mm, uh..." Her voice was so seductive, it scared him. How on earth could this nerd be so sexy in bed, he liked it. His hands now moved up her body, painting it with her own juices. His hands grasped her firm breasts and squeezed. "Yes." He continued to squeeze them in a circular pattern. "OH."

Now he was ready, he couldn't take much more of his own teasing. He pressed his chest to her breasts and reached for the condom. Quickly he ripped it out and slipped it on. He pulled his body back to see hers. She wanted it so bad, as did he. Zack grabbed the inside of her thighs and pushed them open to a stratle, he was surprisingly flexible, even better. She threw her arms above her head, "Give it to me." And he obeyed. He pushed his member through her vagina finally and slid in as far as possibly. "UH! AH!" He could tell by her reaction he didn't have to take it slow with her. He immediately picked up the pace and began thrusting his body into hers. "YES!" He loved when they talked, and no one was home, he wanted her to scream. He quickened even more. "Go, GO! Harder!" She demanded more and he had to give it to her. He pulled out and thrust himself at her. "AH!" She nearly screamed and he wanted it. "PUSH!" He got his rhythm and he humped her at a steady pace. "HUH!" she said everytime he went in. "Huh, huh, huh!" He let go of her legs and placed his hands on the bed on both sides of her, getting over her even more. He felt her legs wrap around his back, "Yeah!" he screamed. "Deeper Zack, go deeper!" He tried and she assisted by using her legs to push him down and tilting her hips up to meet him. "OH YES!" she was screaming now. "MORE!" He picked up the pace even more now. "Give me more!" He was feeling his ultimate pleasure now and it was almost coming. "I- huh- want- huh- you-huh-to go-huh FASTER!" He loved it! He kepts pushing and felt his seed coming. Talk to me before I cum, come on! "FASTER, Zack! HARDER! DEEPER!" He gave her all he could before he couldn't hold back any longer. His seed feel into the sac with his hardest thrust ever. Her body shook and she screamed in pleasure as her orgasm hit her too!

Zack collapsed on her breasts, both of them breathing hard when it was over. But Barbara's cynical smile was back on. She rolled so she was now ontop and slid down his body to remove the dirty condom. As she did she returned to him, her head near his pelvis. Zack knew what was coming and he was more ready than ever. She opened her mouth and placed it over his stick. She sucked and licked and nibbled. It was everything like he imagined but better. He felt her mouth moving around his member and he moaned loudly, "YEAH! KEEP GOING!" She obeyed him too and pumped her head faster, but then she pulled off. "Wha-" She cut him off, apparently she had a better idea. She laid with her back on the bed and pulled him ontop of her. He understood where she wanted him and he crawled on his knees to position himself directly above her mouth. He held the headboard with his hands and lowered his penis into her awaiting mouth. Now he could pump and she could suck. He used the headboard to drop himself up and down and she screamed within her closed mouth. "YEAH! THAT'S IT!" He pumped his body deeper into her mouth, possibly even down her throat. She held and massaged his balls while they did this. "MORE GIRL!" He dipped himself lower and he could hear her internal screams. He felt himself again, he was going to cum and she was waiting for it. "YEAH! YEAH!" he cried right before he released all his juices into her mouth. He stared down at her for the first time and saw her swallow the whole thing.

Barbara licked her lips and slid so he was now on the bed with her ontop. She sat up with her hands to his chest and slowly humped him, rubbing their private parts against each other roughly but slowly. "Let's take it slow now," she said. As she slowly rocked back and forth Zack thought rationally for the first time that night. _That was the best sex I've ever had._

**The End**


	9. Chapter 9: Abby Lives On

Abby's Point of View

_A few months later..._

I truly hated Zack for making me lose my virginity because it changed my whole life. It took me a while to recover from Zack practically raping me (I should never have slept with him in the first place), but eventually I did. And it wasn't long until I started realizing that I could do it again, definitely not with him, but maybe with someone else. So I did. And I kept doing it, I kept sleeping with guys because I liked it. I wanted to feel that pleasure of the in and out sensation, of the body on body warmth. Thus began that change in my life.

It wasn't long before I got a reputation: the school slut. I was that girl that every non-virgin guy would go sleep with for the fun of it. And surprising, I was fine with that, because I liked sex and I wanted to do it all the time. I had some fun experiences along the way.

There was Josh who was quite good at getting it from the back. We did it doggy style for a good forty-five minutes before I hit my orgasm.

I also slept with Sam a few times. He was known for getting it down and deep. Sex with him was always an adventure because no matter what, you had to scream at the top of your lungs.

But it wasn't until Joey that I found my calling. We were having normal sex, really great sex, at first when he pulled me ontop. For some reason, I had never really been ontop before, so this was new to me. I tried my best and rode him strong, which ended up being the best sex position ever. After that night, I was nicknamed the cowgirl, because I could ride on top so well. I enjoyed it too, doing all the work, it was fun and I got maximun pleasure out of it.

Finally I built up enough courage and self-confidence to talk to Zack again. I still hated him deep-down, but he was the school pimp and I was the school cowgirl. It was only a matter of time before we hooked up again.

"Hey, Zack."

"Hi Abby," he said in that seductive suave voice.

"Do you have plans for this Friday?"

"I'll have to check my schedule, but I think I'm free."

"Okay. Well, if you're free, you could come over to my place. I could go for a ride if you know what I mean."

He didn't hesitate. "That sounds like a lot of fun. I'll be there Friday night."

On Friday, he came ready to go. "Put this on," he requested. He showed me a tight skimpy maiden outfit that looked like fun.

I took it from him. "I'll be right back. I hope to find you naked when I get back." I winked and went into the bathroom. I took off all of my clothes and put on the outfit. It was fitting but not as tight as I thought. The skirt part of it flared out so we could have some good sex with the outfit on.

As I swung open my bathroom door, there he was, naked, waiting for me on my bed. He examined me with excitement. "You look sexy."

"Thank you," I returned as I walked slowly towards him. I kneeled on the bed and our night began. He kissed me fiercely and I struggled for dominance. We wrestled on the bed for a while, I rubbed my leg against his penis while he fingered me. We grunted and moaned as we continued to wrestle each other in the bed. Finally I lay with my back on the bed with him ontop of me. "Come on, get inside already."

He slipped a condom on and dove into my body. "OH!" I had forgotten how good he was at this. "Yes, Zack!" He didn't bother to go gentle with me. He went straight to the thrusts. "Go Zack! GO!" He breathed in my ear and hovered his face directly above mine. "Come on!" I urged. Guys love it when I say stuff and make noises and Zack was no exception. He went hard and deep, in out in out. I could feel him making his way from my leg up my stomach with his hand. Now it was my turn.

I flipped him unexpectedly and I was now ontop with his dick never leaving my vagina in the transition. I held his shoulders for support and shoved my hips foward. "YES!" he exclaimed. I kept going harder each time. I was sweating like crazy and my eyes kept rolling back with the pleasure. Then I noticed one boob had popped out of the blouse, no wonder he liked this outfit. I watched him grab it, massage it, and let go. He was mezmorized by its movement. I changed me strategy. Instead of my usual riding technique, I decided to bounce. It felt good because the more I bounced, the deeper his dick went inside me, and the better it felt. I bounced up and down. "Uh. Yeah. Uh. Yeah!" My boobs kept bouncing with them. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up.

"Yes Abby! GO!"

"UH YEAH! UH YEAH!"

"MORE!" he cried.

"UH YEAH! UH YEAH!" Finally my breasts popped out of the blouse completely. They jiggled as I bounced. I could hear the springs of my mattress going haywire with the intesity. We went at it for what felt like hours.

"Ride me, Abby!" Zack grabbed my buttcheeks and shoved me towards him. I thrust my hips at him and rocked back into another thrust but keep my breast bouncing for his eye candy. "That's it! We're almost there."

"UH! Zack!"

"Keep going Abby!"

"HUH HUH" I gasped with every bounce.

"We're almost there!"

"HUH YEAH AH OH!" I was coming. "ZACK!" I screamed. I hit my orgasm as I felt him release into the rubber barrier. I shook with pleasure and screamed with my climax before collapsing on his chest.

We were both breathing hard with exhaustion. "You're so good at that, Cowgirl," he whispered to me.

"Thanks."


	10. Chapter 10: A Confession

Cody's Point of View

"Dude," was all Zack could say in response to what Cody had just confessed to his brother. It had been months since he and Barbara had done it, but Cody was only telling his brother now about what he and Barbara had done at their father's apartment some time back.

Cody looked down ashamed at himself. "I know, it was a bad idea. But I just had this urge and it felt so good..." he trailed off.

"No, Bro. It's alright. I'm kinda glad to hear that you had sex."

Cody shook his head, "Ah." He winced at the word his brother had just said.

"Are you kidding me?" Zack said in disbelief. "Sex, is not a bad word. Sex is part of life, like... science." Cody suddenly had a flashback of his night with Barbara. They had engaged in the activity as a scientific experiment in a way. "You know what this means, right?"

Cody looked up, curious. "What?"

"This means you're a man!" Zack exclaimed. "A man like me."

"Having sex does not make you a man," he argued.

"Sure it doesn't," Zack muttered unconvinced. "Look, why are you telling me this anyway? You can't possibly feel guilty about this. Sounds like Barbara enjoyed it." Suddenly Zack added in a rush, "From what you just told me I mean."

"She did," Cody admitted. "And so did I."

"Then what are you complaining about? Go have sex with her again. Tell her you changed your mind and you want to give it another try." Zack threw his hands up in the air as if this piece of advice was so obvious.

"You really think that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, man. Sex is what we Martin men are good at." He put his arm around Cody's shoulder. "And I've got the track record to prove it."

"Don't," Cody sputtered before Zack could go into detail. "I don't want to hear about all your intimate adventures with girls."

"Fine then I won't share my master techniques. But whenever you need any sex advice, my door's always open."

"Your door _is_ my door, idiot." Cody couldn't think of any better comeback than that. He turned away quickly and strode out of their bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11: Seated Scissors Sex

Cody's Point of View

It was the second week of summer, the second week that school had been out of session. Cody's mom was working another all night shift in the lounge, meaning she would not be back up to the suite until 5:00 a.m. and as usual she would heavily enter the suite, collapse on her sofa bed, and instantly fall asleep until noon. These are the nights when either Cody or Zack would have a girl over for the night. Ever since their mother started working these all night shifts and since Cody and Barbara started having sex again, that was the deal the brothers had made. This night was Cody's turn to have Barbara over. Zack was sleeping over Bob's that night, which was usually code for him sleeping over a girl's house.

"Do you like?" Barbara asked as she came into Cody's line of sight. She was wearing red and black lingerie and standing in a model pose that gave Cody that familiar urge he always felt right before they were about to have sex.

"Absolutely. Can I feel it?" Cody smiled at her.

She gave a sly grin. "You can feel and touch as much as you want." She walked up to him, stradled his legs, and sat her knees on the bed. They kissed fiercely; her hands tugging at his hair in the back, his hands running wildly through her long black silky hair. Eventually Cody pulled her underwear aside and slid his fingers inside her. Barbara moaned softly and he continued moving his fingers inside of her. "Cody," she said with her eyes closed and head tilted back. "What am I gonna - uh - do when you guys - uh - leave?"

"Sh," he put his fingers to her mouth and she took his middle finger in her mouth and gently began to suck on it. "Let's not talk about that." He absolutely did not want to talk about him and his brother leaving for Seven Seas High in the upcoming fall. It would ruin the moment. After what felt like a pleasurable amount of time, Cody pulled out and they continued to kiss. They entangled their legs and dry humped each other.

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a blowjob?" Barbara asked seductively.

When they began having sex on a regular basis, Cody had laid down the line that he did not want to engage in any oral intercourse. He had looked up information and seen plenty of articles addressing the health issue of oral sex. "I'm sure," he tried to laugh it off.

"Aren't you curious as to how it feels?"

"Yes," he admitted. "But-"

"Then why don't I just sneak down there and-"

"Because I know your condition." He stopped her before she could put her head any lower. "If I get then I have to give."

Barbara snapped her fingers. "Darn, I almost had you."

"You already have me." He leaned towards her and kissed her again, gently and more passionately this time.

"And you have me," she replied. They started making out again. Cody removed her underwear completely this time and slid off his own. He reached for the condom package on his bedside table, ripped it open, and slid it on. He pinned Barbara's arms down to the bed and slid inside. "Yes," she sighed in pleasure. He went at his usual starting pace and she picked up the motion fast. They both swayed together as they warmed up for their intercourse. "Uh," Barbara would moan. He loved it when she showed any signs of pleasure, it only made him remember how much he loved to hear her scream even more, but that would come later. "What - mm - are we - oh - doing - oh - today?" she struggled to say. Everytime they had planned sex, like tonight, they always tried something new, usually a new sex position. This time it was Cody's turn to find a good one.

He grinned at her. "We'll get there." He kept at the usual pace, sliding in and out and rocking with her hips at a steady rhythm. They could go at this for hours and eventually reach their orgasms, but why do the same thing over and over again when they could try some new tricks that might even feel better. When Cody felt ready for a change he dropped entirely on top of her. He rolled her on her left side and was forced to pull out. He sat directly in front of her pelvis and stuck his right leg in between her two legs. He gripped her exposed butt cheek and the thigh of her top leg to brace himself and slid back inside of her.

"OH!" came out of Barbara's mouth. He held onto her in the same positions and rocked her leg to a point where he felt maximum pleasure. "Ooh, Barbara," he said.

Barbara gripped his right leg to steady herself. "Yes, Cody." She eventually began to help out with the rhythm and she pushed herself into him sideways.

"That's it, Barbara." They kept at it in this position. He definitely liked this seated scissors position. He was getting a lot of pleasure from it as was she. "UH," he said everytime he pulled her in deep.

"OH OH" she kept saying as she felt the thrusts. "YES!"

They kept going for a good thirty minutes, picking up the pace as the time went on. Soon they were going to come.

"CODY. UH UH!"

"Hah, Hah, HAH!"

"GO CODY GO"

"We're almost there!"

"YES!"

"Come on!" He gave one last thrust and they both burst.

"OH CODY!" she screamed. Then she just screamed and he felt her entire body shake in pleasure increasing the pleasure of his own orgasm. "Yes!"

The seated scissors was a success.


	12. Chapter 12: Cody & Barbara and Zack

Barbara's Point of View

It was finally time to take charge. Cody was leaving in a week, meaning Zack was leaving in a week too. Ever since she and Cody started having sex, Barbara spent the majority of her free time with him. But she just couldn't get away from the other brother. Every so often, she and Zack would meet up secretly and have a night of their own. She loved Cody, but Zack had this magnetic pull that just attracted all girls, including her. She had lots of fun with Cody, because he was very good in bed, but having sex with Zack was always an adventure, especially since they did it behind Cody's back. She didn't want to hurt him of course, but there was just a thrill she felt every time she broke a rule. Anyways, after carefully plotting the date and planning her words, Barbara somehow managed to get Cody and Zack to agree to a threesome. She'd really been curious about it, looking up articles and studies on the pleasures of multiple person intercourse, and now she wanted to try it.

This time the three were over at Barbara's house. Her parents had left for a benifit earlier that day and would not be returning until noon tomorrow. It was the perfect time.

Barbara made Zack and Cody undress first. They both lay on her parents' king size bed naked side by side. Seeing them together like that only made her more anxious. She gave a short strip tease and climbed onto the bed when she was fully naked. She sat on top of both of them and rubbed their members to get them going. Cody moaned while Zack cried loudly, "Yeah!" She gave him a sharp look when Cody wasn't looking, for he kept tilting his head back and closing his eyes. She had discussed this idea first with Zack during one of their adventures. They had to make it seem like she'd never even thought about having sex with him until now. They had to pretend like they didn't know each other's favorite sex position, or how Barbara liked deep hard thrusts instead of quick short humps, or how Zack liked it when the girl made as much noise as possible, or even how they both loved oral sex. For Cody's sake, they couldn't show any sign of that.

Cody moved foward and climbed greedily on top of Barbara to kiss her and of course she couldn't resist. Then she felt Zack's tongue at her entrance. He played with her a little before entering. Barbara was determined to make this night enjoyable for all three of them so she resisted the urge to cry out words of pleasure and continued to kiss Cody. She was enjoying this double thrill of getting head and a passionate kiss, and she was excited to have even more.

Eventually the threesome arranged themselves in a better position. Cody was at her entrance inbetween her legs and Zack was sitting directly above her face. Without a word or nod, the twins both plunged inside of her at the same time. She felt the wonderful thrusts and humps of Cody while she sucked on Zack's thick swollen member he was practically shoving inside her mouth. She kept moaning as loud as she possibly could through the thrusts inside her mouth. This was very engaging, and she liked it. "That's right!" Zack exclaimed. "Suck it. yeah!" Behind Zack's words, Barbara could hear Cody's moans and heavy breathing from the sex they were having. They kept at this for a while until Zack apparently got bored. "Okay, Cody. Let's switch soon."

Barbara tried to look at Cody. He looked a bit shocked, for some reason. Probably because if they switched, that meant he got a blowjob, something he hadn't had before. When Zack pulled out of Barbara's mouth finally, she spoke, "Come on Cody, it'll be fine."

"Are you sure about that?" Cody asked hesitantly. Now he had pulled out too and Barbara was anxious to feel some more action in her body.

"Yes," she claimed. "Stand up," she demanded. Cody did as told like usual. She positioned herself on top of Zack who was lying down almost flat now, just propped up slightly on his elbows. She made Cody stand over his brother so his dick was at eyelevel with Barbara. She put her hands on his buttcheeks and pulled him closer to her. First she lowered herself onto Zack's penis and began to ride him. Then she took Cody's member in her mouth and sucked roughly, she wanted him to get maximum pleasure from this experience.

"Yeah!" cried Zack. "Ride it girl! Ride me hard!" She put as much hip thrusting into it as possible, but Zack was actually doing quite a lot of work despite the fact that she was on top. "Go girl!"

"Oh yes!" Cody cried out. Barbara looked up for a moment to steal a glance at her boyfriend. He had his eyes closed and looked as if he were in pure ectasy. Barbara smiled somehow at her efforts. "Barbara it feels so good." Cody put his hands on her head and pulled her even closer in. "UH, Yeah!"

"OH YEAH GIRL! Ride it!" Barbara could have stayed in this position for a while but Zack wanted to move again.

This time Barbara was on her hands and knees. Zack was getting it hard from behind and Cody was getting another blowjob in front of her. The two boys were facing each other this time which ended up benifiting Barbara even more. They kept screaming louder cries of ectasy, it seemed from what Barbara could hear that they were battling for who was having the better intercourse.

"It feels so good Barbara!"

"This is the best sex ever!"

"YEAH! Right there girl, UH!"

"YES YES! GO GO!"

Barbara was in a state of ectasy herself. Having a threesome was even better than she thought, especially since she had two Martin boys going at it inside of her.


End file.
